Conventional memory modules for use in computing systems include one or more memory chips on a printed circuit board. To install such memory modules into a computing system, or remove memory modules therefrom, the cover of a chassis housing the computing system typically must be removed. In the case of servers, this is difficult because there may be numerous cables connected to the server that need to be disconnected such that the server can be removed from a cabinet holding the server prior to removing the cover. Depending on the number and types of cables that need to be disconnected, this may be a time consuming operation.
Several issues exist with conventional computing system designs and the ease of memory module installation. For example, service technicians are reluctant to service a computer system that is powered on with the cover removed for fear of electrical shock or causing damage to the system. Thus, the service technicians typically shut down the system to install or remove memory modules. In addition, current computing systems are designed such that memory modules are inserted into memory module slots on a computing platform such as a motherboard. Installing memory modules onto the motherboard, however, utilizes valuable space on the motherboard.
For the above reasons, there is a need for improved apparatus and methods for installing memory modules into computing systems. The present invention addresses this need among others.